Because Im Happy
by RoTLunatik
Summary: Bumblebee a estado de muy mal humor, Grimlock se siente muy mal por no saber como ayudar, Sideswipe da algunas ideas, unas suma para el desastre xD Grimlock/Bumblebee (TFRID)


**ADVERTENCIA:** La misma que toooodos mis fanfics, yaoi, relación boyxboy algo de interfaz en modo alterno T-rex.

**Nota:** Me fue muy difícil escribir un fanfic de una serie que aun no se estrena xD pero tómenlo más como un experimento de un fanfic.

Dedicado a todas las lokishhaass de TF-Slash en Facebook!.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Because I´m Happy"<strong>

**RoT**

-Vamos Grimmy!... Bee seguirá molesto contigo por cientos de ciclos a este paso- Sideswipe camina cerca de su compañero mas grande. -Dime... es que acaso lo tienes en algún tipo de abstinencia de interfaz o algo así?-

Grimlock inclino su cabeza aún lado inocentemente. -Abstinencia?-

Solo esa expresión basto para que Sideswipe entendiera lo que pasaba. -así que ese es el problema!- El auto rojo dejo salir una pequeña risa. -Mira... Basta con que le des un buen trato, algo de jueguito oral, sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?- con su codo golpeo el costado de su amigo, de forma insinuante.

El mecanismo verde, no entendía a lo que se refería, en todo caso la plática comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente incomoda. -Ammm... Creo que no-

Sideswipe golpea la palma de su mano en su frente, haciendo un facepalm, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro. -Solo pon su pico en tu boca, así!- el auto rojo pensó que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado gráfico, pero puso su dedo en su boca, haciendo su mejor imitación, de cuando practicaba esos mismo actos con la femme policía. -vez!? Así de fácil!-

El solo escuchar la palabra "pico" hizo ruborizar toda la cara del mech mas grande. -Sideswipe! No!- tapo su cara con ambas manos, deseando que Unicron lo tragara desde el centro de la tierra. –Basta!- Ni siquiera quería ver la expresión de éxtasis total de su compañero al hacer ese tipo de gestos con su dedo en su boca, y ahuecando su mejilla.

Sideswipe trato de salvar algo de la decencia que le quedaba, dejando por la paz el tema, terminando de una buena vez con sus ademanes. –Mi punto es… que si no haces algo, perderás a Bee- alzo los hombros casualmente. –El está pasando un momento muy malo, con sus alucinaciones de Optimus Prime, y a todo eso sumarle el estrés de liderazgo…- El auto rojo se percata de que su discurso no hace mucho bien, a su compañero y decide parar de una buena vez.

Grimlock estaba al tanto de todo esto… ¿Pero qué podía hacer él?. El no era la persona indicada para pensar en un detalle que pudiera hacer sentir mejor a su compañero de chispa… Siendo Grimlock no podía pensar en general… No era la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero si alguien conocía bien al mecanismo amarillo, era él.

-No… No estoy seguro de que debo hacer…- Susurro mas para sí mismo que para el mech que le acompañaba.

-GRIMLOCK, SIDESWIPE!- La femme azul conducía a toda marcha por el vertedero, gritando las designaciones de sus compañeros, frenando en seco frente a ellos. –ES BUMBLEBEE!... RAPIDO!- no debía decir más, con solo esas palabras, ambos Mechs sabían que era serio.

La femme condujo mostrándoles el camino, Strongarm y Sideswipe eran significativamente más veloces que el Mech verde. Con su torpe modo alterno era difícil seguirles el paso, pero solo escuchar que el mecanismo que mas amaba estaba en peligro potencial, era suficiente para llevarlo más rápido de lo normal, después de todo siempre se habia considerado mucho mas decidido en su forma de T-rex, era como si estar en su modo bestia lo volviera automáticamente más fuerte, más valiente, mas decidido.

No paso mucho tiempo, hasta que condujeron a una arboleda conocida, entre muchos árboles que escondían la figura azulada del decepticon mitad lobo: Steeljaw… No era momento para cruzar algún tipo de palabras, al notar que tres Autobots se acercaban, el Decepticon se transformo y acelero perdiéndose entre los árboles, huyendo en su desventaja.

Grimlock no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que su mirada busco por todos lados la tonalidad inconfundible del amarillo brillante de su pareja. Y ahí lo encontró, yaciendo en el césped, un par de gemidos adoloridos salieron de su boca, sus ópticos se apretaron juntos, demostrando que estaba algo adolorido, tomo una respiración profunda para tratar de ponerse en pie. Grimlock temió lo peor, se transformo corriendo al lado de su compañero. –Bumblebee! Estas bien!?- Grito mientras trataba de darle una mano.

Bumblebee asintió levemente, no quería preocupar a sus compañeros ahí presentes, mucho menos al gran mech verde. –S-si… estoy bien descuida… Ese Con solo me tomo por sorpresa.- Bee coloco una mano en el césped, y con la otra se apalanco en su compañero para tratar de levantarse.

Grimlock sujeto su mano, jalando a su compañero hacia él, para cargarlo estilo nupcial. –Bien!? Claro que no estás bien!... podrías desmayarte en cualquier momento- Era obvio que el gran mecanismo solo tenía un ataque de exageración, pero su preocupación era genuina.

El auto amarillo se sonrojo ante su arrebato de preocupación excesiva, notaba las miradas divertidas de Strongarm y Sideswipe, al ser levantado así. Ya habia sido humillado siendo vencido por un Decepticon ¿Cuántas mas vergüenzas tenía que tener en un día? –Grimlock! Basta!... bájame, estoy bien!-

El gran dinosaurio gruño un poco ante los esfuerzos tercos de su pareja, al tratar de zafarse de su agarre, pero él era mucho más fuerte y aun mas testarudo, así que tenia las de ganar. –No!... quien sabe que daño te pudieron haber echo!... dime estas mareado? Tienes algún dolor en tu cuerpecito? Tienes cólico? Placas rotas?- dijo rápidamente en su arrebato de preocupación.

Bumblebee bufo ante las absurdas preguntas de su pareja. –No… no… no… y nooo!- gruño aun más molesto que antes. Sabía que el gran mecanismo era un gran "oso de felpa sobre protector" casi todo el tiempo, pero ahora habia sobre exagerado. –Te dije que estoy bien! Ahora bájame!- Grito rotundamente.

Grimlock se encogió un poco en su lugar, sufría cada vez que su compañero le gritaba de esa forma, pero sufría aun mas cuando no podía hacer nada para cambiar ese humor. –L-lo siento Bee… yo… solo quería ayudar- dijo en un susurro con la voz encogida en su pena.

El mech más pequeño, miro la expresión de su pareja de total mortificación, la cual se intensifico con sus gritos, y haciéndolo sentir algo mal. Estaba a punto de responder, tal vez con algún otro grito molesto que le eran difíciles de suprimir últimamente cuando, la femme interrumpió.

-Bee… Tranquilo… el solo trataba de ayudar… todos nosotros trabamos de ayudar.- Dijo tratando de amenar la situación.

El auto rojo asintió en su defensa. -Exacto!... qué culpa tiene el chico de que a ti te haya hecho polvo un decepticon!- La femme rápidamente estiro su mano tapando la boca de su compañero, para silenciar alguna otra falta de respeto que podría decir.

-Siempre que abres tu boca, tiene que salir una estupidez!?- susurro de manera exasperada, conforme jalo al auto rojo, llevándolo lejos de la otra pareja.

A este punto el dinosaurio ya habia dejado en libertad a su compañero dejándolo sobre sus propios pies. No decía palabra alguna, sentía que si decía algo más, haría enojar aun más al auto amarillo. Grimlock comenzó a pensar que todo era culpa de él, que no importaba que hiciera para tratar de remediarlo, siempre echaba todo a perder y que solo hacia enfurecer más a su pareja. El solo quería estar feliz junto a la persona que amaba, y que Bumblebee disfrutara tanto su compañía como el mismo hacia. Pero ahora parecía ser solo una molestia para el…

Bumblebee por su parte noto la expresión de tristeza de la cara del mech más grande, tal vez habia exagerado un poco con sus regaños… Grimlock jamás habia tenido malas intenciones, de hecho el solo quería cuidar de él. El problema se jactaba, debido a las innumerables veces que le habia repetido, que él NO necesitaba ser protegido. Dejo salir un gruñido exasperado, de solo recordar, las cientos de veces que debía repetirle eso.

Grimlock se tenso al escuchar ese gruñido provenir de su pareja… Esta vez habia hecho algo malo enserio, para tenerlo así de molesto. El T-rex bajo aun más la mirada, a sus pies, sintiéndose realmente mal, el en verdad quería hacer sentir mejor a Bee, el era el mech que más quería en el mundo, quería hacerlo sentir bien… quería… quería…. Fue ahí cuando las palabras del coche rojo resonaron en su cabeza, provocándole un sonrojo por todas sus placas faciales. Sera que solo de esa forma Bee estará más tranquilo?, pensó el mech verde.

Sideswipe habia dicho, que tenia a Bee en algún tipo de "Abstinencia". Era verdad que Grimlock era un mech muy penoso cuando se refería a interfaz. El siempre era un mech cariñoso, que amaba besar y abrazar hasta el cansancio a su pareja, pero cuando se hablaba de algo mas intimo, era como si todo su cuerpo fuera orgánico y comenzara a temblar de la vergüenza y los nervios.

Bee jamás se habia quejado al respecto, al menos eso siempre creyó. Pero, ¿Y si no era así?... Y si Bumblebee se habia guardado su quejas al respecto. Un miedo infinito lleno la mente del Grimlock de solo pensar que la relación con Bumblebee estuviera en juego. De la nada, logro empujar su vergüenza a un lado, para proponerse "enamorar" nuevamente a Bee, a "su" Bee.

-B-bee…-

Bumblebee volteo hasta donde estaba su pareja aun de pie, para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, cuando un gran y fuerte brazo lo jalo de una pierna, desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caer sobre su popa en el césped. –¿¡Pero qué demo…!?

El T-rex no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se debería hacer "eso". Habia escuchado sobre la interfaz oral, una única vez, al ver una fracción de un video por equivocación en Cibertron, mucho antes de tener una relación con su adorado mech amarillo, y solo sabia la base general de lo que debía hacer. El resto debía hacerlo a cuenta propia, tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible, concentrándose en el placer de su pareja.

-Grimlock! Qué demonios haces!?- alcanzo a gritar el auto amarillo al notar la forma extraña que su pareja miraba su zona pélvica. Jamás abría imaginado lo que el otro mech planeaba, así que cuando el rostro del mecanismo verde se inclino hasta estar escasos centímetros de las placas que cubrían su pico, un escalofrió recorrió su vertebra haciéndolo erguirse, podía sentir el aliento caliente rosarle esa sensible área.

El T-rex, no podía responder a las preguntas de su amado, sentía que si abría la boca ahora, todo el valor que habia reunido para hacer esto, se le escaparía. Así que con una gran inhalación para darse más confianza, el gran mech dejo caer una firme lamida en la pelvis de su amante. Sin darse cuenta, estaba lamiendo alrededor de sus muslos, la división que unía sus muslos a su pelvis, cada grieta, placa, unión, que estuviera cerca de su premio, era delineada por la punta de su lengua.

Bumblebee no podía creer lo que sus ópticos veían y lo que su cuerpo sentía. Grimlock siempre habia sido un mecanismo con una mentalidad más bien inocente, o al menos eso pudo haber jurado unos minutos atrás, cuando no habia sentido la deliciosa lengua de su compañero probarle por cada una de sus áreas mas ocultas. El calor que se incrementaba en esa área, se volvía cada vez más evidente, en un momento quiso empujar la cara de su pareja a distancia, buscando algún tipo de explicación, pero en este punto no quería perturbar cualquier conjuro o transe en el que Grimlock estuviera, y quisiera parar lo que habia empezado.

Como si Grimlock hubiera leído su mente, el mech verde separo sus labios de su entrepierna, Bumblebee se tenso pensando que esto habia terminado. –A… abre… por favor…- Una garra del gran mech verde, rasco levemente la costura de transformación de sus placas de interfaz, mientras susurraba esto.

Bumblebee tuvo que repasar las palabras varias veces dentro de su procesador, por si se habia equivocado al entenderlas, abrió la boca un par de veces, ensayando una respuesta. Al no tener una, trago duro, abriendo sus placas, y dejando su pico al descubierto. Grimlock no se esperaba una respuesta tan rápida, su sorpresa fue tal que casi olvido lo que venía haciendo en primer lugar, sus ópticos estaban inmersos al observar el intrigante pico de su pareja, con placas color amarillo y negro, sin mencionar esas pequeñas franjas rojo fluorescente que se dejaban ver desde entre los pliegues de forma horizontal. Su pico tal vez no era tan grande como el suyo pero sin duda alguna tenía la decoración mas intrincada y bella que el All Spark jamás allá forjado.

Solo paso un par de segundos para que todo esto pasara por su procesador, pensando a la vez como debería empezar a poner eso en su boca, al no saber exactamente como empezar, decide limitarse a hacer lo más próximo, colocando una mano en la base para mantenerlo firme hacia su boca. Podía sentir lo duro y caliente que estaba para él, lo cual le hiso sonrojarse aun mas.

El labio inferior del mech verde, temblaba anticipadamente, conforme abría su boca. Bumblebee se arrepentía mil veces por no haber sido más rápido, y tomar una captura de la expresión de pareja, con la mirada abajo, sus ópticos mortificados, sus mejillas sonrojadas¸ esa boca temblorosa al acercarse a su pico.

Bumblebee no pudo ver más, cuando sintió el primer contacto con su pico, lo hiso arquear su espalda y dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás. La lengua de Grimlock fue lo primero que hiso contacto con la punta de su pico, era solo el comienzo, el mech era más que un inexperto, y aun así podía decir que se sentía como mil Primus dándole vida a mil planetas al mismo tiempo.

Grimlock dudo un segundo de su capacidad para poder hacerlo bien, no fue hasta que escucho un par de gemidos de la boca de su pareja cuando pudo deducir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo… Movió su mano de arriba abajo en su longitud de Bumblebee, trataba de ampliar mas su boca cesando sus temblores para tomar la punta del pico en su boca. Era solo la punta en su boca, chupando un poco, tratado de imitar las ridículas acciones que Sideswipe habia echo ese mismo día.

Sentía a su compañero dejarse ir, temblando y gimiendo ocasionalmente, la punta de su lengua exploraba entre los pliegues de su pico, después de creer que habia probado cada parte de él con la punta de su lengua, volvió a meter la punta en su boca… esta vez quería tomar la mayor cantidad que pudiera, la diferencia de tamaño entre él y Bumblebee era una ventaja, pero seguía siendo un principiante en la materia y no quería apresurarse.

Bumblebee ventilaba sus mecanismos internos, inhalando fuertemente, con cada lento y desesperante movimiento hacia abajo. Rogaba que Grimlock se diera prisa y tomara toda su longitud completa en su boca, en un momento tomo el asunto en sus manos moviendo sus caderas, y sujetando el rostro del mech mas grande, jalando bruscamente adelante. En todo caso prefería pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

-Ngh!...- Al no estar preparado, Grimlock sintió algo, que no pudo identificar más que como "Arcadas". Tosiendo un poco, pero jamás soltando su premio de la boca, solo un par de segundos después pudo normalizar su ingesta, y continuar su movimiento descendente, sin darse cuenta ya habia cubierto toda la longitud del pico de su pareja, sus labios prácticamente tocando la base, y la punta rosaba contra su garganta.

-Grim… Grimlock…- Un pequeño gemido apenas perceptible se escucho de los labios de Bumblebee, Grimlock se sentía orgulloso consigo mismo, amaba escuchar su nombre dicho por su pareja, pero acompañado de gemidos era aun mejor. Inspirado a desempeñarse mejor, comenzó un vaivén de movimientos, sacando y metiendo el pico de su boca, en veces haciendo succión, y otras veces moviendo su lengua en el espacio reducido alrededor de esa longitud. Todo trabajaba bien hasta que un sonido que Grimlock jamás olvidaría, sonó por debajo de sí mismo. Las placas de entre los muslos de Bee se habían vuelto a reacomodar, ahora exponiendo su válvula.

La sorpresa de Grimlock lo hiso retroceder su rostro hacia atrás, soltando la longitud de su pareja, entre hilos de saliva y pre-fluido. Podía ver como todo el líquido lubricante escurría a borbotones por los muslos, su válvula brillaba por la incesante humedad. Una rápida mirada al rostro de su pareja, fue suficiente para ver que Bee estaba tan sorprendido como el por ese acto involuntario.

-Lo… Lo siento…- fue lo único que podía decir el auto amarillo, mientras trataba de cerrar su válvula nuevamente, pero era imposible los comandos internos no respondían. Una mano cubrió su cara en la vergüenza.

Después de su sorpresa inicial, el T-rex sonrió levemente, aunque evidentemente nervioso sabía lo que su pareja (O al menos su cuerpo) quería. Grimlock no sabía si tendría la fuerza mental suficiente para hacerlo, su propio cuerpo y el calor de su entrepierna le decía que también lo necesitaba, pero dudaba de si mismo…

Y fue ahí donde le llevo la primera buena idea de su vida.

Bumblebee, aun con la vista cubierta por su mano. Solo esperaba el siguiente movimiento de su compañero. Ya fuera dejarlo ahí con una excitación con que lidiar solo, o la segunda opción que era menos probable, que era que Grimlock continuara y le diera lo que necesitaba.

Pero jamás espero lo que iba a venir, varios sonidos de placas moviéndose, sonaba casi como cuando Grimlock se… no…no… era imposible. Cuando el auto amarillo por fin aparto su mano y miro a su amante enfrente, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por todo su cuerpo. Grimlock se habia transformado, estaba en su modo de T-rex. Grande, imponente, feroz, intimidante… ¿Ya habia dicho grande?... pues lo era!... El modo alterno de su compañero siempre lucio inmenso, pero estando debajo de ese enorme cuerpo, con las piernas abiertas, exponiendo su válvula, lo hacía sentir totalmente indefenso. Un gruñido bestial y primitivo de su amante, lo hiso volver a la realidad, miro los ópticos del Mech mas grande, buscando algo de ese mech tierno que era diariamente.

-Grim… Grimlock…- Dijo con voz temblorosa, ahora era él, el que tenía su labio inferior tembloroso. –¿Que… que vas a hacer?- como si no lo supiera ya, pensó.

El T-rex no respondió, ahora se sentía listo, no habia mas duda en su procesador. –Bumblebee…- dijo en su habitual voz gutural de bestia, algo de saliva escurría de su hocico, sobre el pecho de mech más pequeño, haciéndolo temblar, tenía esos enormes colmillos a centímetros de su cara justo ahora. Y Bumblebee nunca antes habia estado más excitado en su vida. El miedo, la sorpresa, el nerviosismo, todo influía para hacerlo mas y mas excitante. Grimlock se movía para acomodarse mejor sobre su amante intentando no aplastarlo con su voluminoso cuerpo.

Bumblebee ya más seguro con lo que pasaba, abría sus muslos lo más posible para dar cabida a su pareja. Tragaba duro de solo pensar el ancho de su pico en esta forma, Primus lo salvara, no tuvo que pensar mucho más, cuando un golpe duro contra su muslo le hiso saber que Grimlock habia abierto sus placas de interfaz. –Oh Primus…- El mecanismo amarillo no tuvo la valentía de voltear, pero por cómo se sentía al rosarse contra él, pudo deducir que la "cosa" era casi tan ancha como uno de sus muslos, eso envió otra ola de temblores y escalofríos por su columna. –Grim… Grimlock… n-no estoy seguro de que... ahhh!-

El coche amarillo grito fuertemente, tanto de dolor como de sorpresa, Grimlock habia encontrado la vía hasta su válvula, solo tomo un segundo para acomodarse para que comenzara a penetrar bruscamente, sin ningún tipo de preparación. Grimlock era nuevo en esto, probablemente ignoraba cualquier tipo de preparación previa, solo guiándose por los instintos primitivos de su modo bestia. Movía continuamente sus caderas hacia delante de forma instintiva, tratando de ver cuánto de si podría caber dentro del pequeño mech amarillo.

Las paredes de la válvula se abrían dolorosamente, expandiéndose mas allá de lo que podía soportar, Bumblebee gritaba e intentaba patalear, pero se dio cuenta que eso solo le lastimaba mas. Trato de calmar su respiración, y relajar su cuerpo, con cada estocada hacia adelante de su pareja, el trataba de mover sus caderas en la dirección contraria, minimizando el impulso. A este punto la mitad del pico gigantesco yacía dentro de él, abriéndolo incómodamente, pero el dolor habia reducido. Incluso podía decir que oleadas de placer comenzaban a inundar los nodos sensitivos de las paredes de su válvula, las cuales lubricaban todo alrededor de la longitud que ya estaba dentro de él.

Grimlock se detuvo un segundo viendo la expresión de su amante, el cual tenía sus ópticos cerrados fuertemente, su boca algo abierta con hilos de saliva que escurrían de las comisuras de sus labios, cuando por fin abrió sus ópticos para verlo, vio su miraba nublada, sobre un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El mech más grande dejo salir un gruñido más tranquilo, casi como un ronroneo de excitación, y agacho su cabeza para comenzar a lamer el rostro del mech más pequeño, llenándolo de su propia saliva.

Esto relajo un poco a Bumblebee, disfrutando del gesto cariñoso, casi como si tuviera de regreso al otro Grimlock. El Grimlock que lo abrazaría y se acurrucaría con el bajo las estrellas, hasta que ambos terminaran en recarga.

Para desgracia, o para fortuna, estuvo lo suficientemente relajado a la hora de que el T-rex comenzara las embestidas nuevamente, ahora mas y mas intensas, para tratar de cubrir lo que le faltaba de introducir. –Ahhh!... Ahhh!... Grimlock!- Bee dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que el mech más grande aprovecho para lamer su cuello, con esos largos y afilados colmillos a centímetros de sus líneas de energon ahí. –Primus! Grimlock!... Arghhh!...-

La punta de su pico ya habia golpeado con fuerza el fondo de su válvula, una y otra y otra vez, faltaba solo un pequeño tramo de su pico fuera, y Grimlock no se daría por vencido hasta que todo estuviera dentro y Bumblebee lo sabía, y sobretodo sabía que dolería.

Varias envestidas mas punzando dolorosamente contra el fondo de su válvula, justo donde su cámara de gestación sedería después, siendo pinchada varias veces. El pico de Grimlock estaba en su totalidad dentro, Bumblebee solo tuvo un segundo para inclinarse y ver esa enorme cosa que lo tenía tan abierto, cuando el T-rex se hecho para atrás y arremetió embestida tras embestida, golpe tras golpe, metiendo y sacando su longitud desesperadamente.

-AAARGHH!- Bumblebee juraba que sus gritos y gemidos se escuchaban por todo el parque, probablemente llegando a oídos de humanos, y sus compañeros, pero eso era lo menos en lo que podía pensar cuando tenía a un T-rex, embistiendo su válvula con tal fuerza que hacía que todo su marco se estremeciera. No dudaba que despertaría a la mañana siguiente con arañazos, abolladuras, y necesitando ser cargado de forma nupcial por su pareja, ya que sería imposible volver a caminar normalmente después de esto.

Grimlock por su parte jamás habia sentido tal pensamiento primitivo como ahora, sentía las ganas de follar al pequeño coche amarillo, y solo eso. Su mente no se podía concentrar en nada más, su mente estaba totalmente nublada. Su grueso pico palpitaba con cada fricción, sentía como la presión de una bomba a punto de estallar. Y no estaba equivocado, las embestidas se volvían tan intensas que de un momento a otro sintió una bomba de fluido explotar dentro de él coche más pequeño, con tal fuerza que el fluido salió disparado con tal fuerza, escurriéndose por los muslos de Bumblebee.

–AAARGHHH! MIERDA GRIMLOCK!- grito tan fuerte que casi perforo los receptores de audio del otro. Todo ese fluido lo lleno totalmente, lo invadió de tal forma, que ignoraba que su cámara de gestación estaba impregnada de él. Solo preocupándose por el clímax del momento y de su propia eyaculación que se derramo entre ambos.

Todo comenzaba a nublarse para el coche amarillo mientras saboreaba el sabor de ese orgasmo compartido, ni el mismo sabia que tenia predilección por el trato duro hasta esa noche. Su respiración se tranquilizaba hasta que el mech mas grande saco su enorme longitud de la nada, provocándole un gemido, para después sentirse extrañamente vacio. Jamás podría tener interfaz de nuevo con alguien con un pico de tamaño normal, ahora solo un pico así de grande podría satisfacerlo, pensó para sí mismo. Bee río internamente. –Grimlock… jamás pensé que tú podrías hacer algo a… así?...- No pudo terminar su frase adecuadamente cuando se percata que Grimlock ya yacía dormido junto a él, en su forma de bot, con saliva escurriendo de su boca al roncar como solía hacer.

Bumblebee sonrió, ese era el Grimlock de todos los días, el Grimlock que amaba. Aunque esa noche habia descubierto otro Grimlock al cual empezaba a amar también.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, nadie habia notado la ausencia de ambos Mechs. Normalmente pasaban tiempo juntos, sin mencionar que la relación de ambos no era algo que no se supiera. Lo único anormal esa mañana fue la extraña actitud del coche amarillo, quien después de estar semanas de mal humor, ahora estaba tan fresco como cualquier vegetal orgánico de este planeta, incluso se podría decir que estaba feliz y radiante como un retoño.<p>

-Wou… Grimmy! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- dijo Sideswipe aprovechando la lejanía de Bee para que no le escuchara. –Seguiste mis consejos de ayer ¿Verdad?... tuvo que ser eso… ¿Qué mas pudo ser?-

Grimlock alzo los hombros con una sonrisa algo inocente. –La verdad… aun estoy muy cansado… no recuerdo muy bien que paso ayer…- dijo apenado. –Solo recuerdo que desperté esta mañana junto a Bee, y el estaba dormido tan tranquilo y sonriente como lo vez ahora.- Señalo a Bee a la distancia quien hablaba con Strongarm y Fixit alegremente.

Sideswipe decidió no insistir más en el tema, mientras todo estuviera en paz, no tenia porque saber detalles de los cuales no estaba seguro si quería enterarse.

-Bien…mientras sigas haciendo lo que sea que hallas hecho… está bien.- rio –Sera refrescante tener a un Bee alegre, ya tengo suficiente con Strongarm dándome sermones todo el tiempo.-Bromeó, regresando con el grupo a seguir la conversación, dejando a Grimlock solo con sus pensamientos.

El mech verde disfruto de la paz por unos minutos, feliz de ver a su pareja alegre. Sideswipe tenía razón… sea lo que sea que haya hecho. Debería hacerlo todas las noches a partir de ahora.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Comenten hijos de puta! :Y okno xD<p> 


End file.
